A new ranger tome 2
by Warstock-Leonhart
Summary: (MMPR & ZR) A new foe appear and it's up to the 6th zeo ranger(black one not the gold) to stop him.A dream hunt Frank and somebody is in danger
1. Chapter 0: Adviser

Chapter 0 Adviser

This is in fact a Power Ranger story, the references are the Zeo ranger the originals ones but I dont think anything I told in the story actually happen. My character is in love with one of the original ranger and Tommy isn't going out with Kimberly.

Well my story is just a story I made using the rangers that's all.

On with the story now

Warstock


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Ranger

Disclaimer : I do not own anything related to the power Rangers I just own the principal character: Frank.

**Chapter 1: The thoughts**

He was sitting in front of his computer. His name? Frank Vrankesto. He was recounting the numerous fights with both the power rangers and the zeo rangers. He opened his eyes and stared at the monitor remembering how he became a Ranger. He was living in New York and was summoned by Zordan, Zordon's brother to protect the city. He had the Power Coin of the Velociraptor, the Orange ranger was his secret identity.

His parents decided to move to Angel Grove when he was 18, so he announced the news to his fellow rangers friends and Zordan. He wanted to give his power coin back but knowing the destination of the young man, Zordan told him to keep it. So he moved out keeping his coin hiding.

Arriving at his new house and was unpacking his things in his room when he looked outside and saw one of the cutest girls he had ever seen. She was practicing some gymnastics outside. Frank looked at her, couldn,t beleived his luck. She had long brown hair, was not that tall, had long and beautiful legs. She was feeling watched and when she saw Frank, she smiled and waved then she went inside her house.

The next day he was going to the school when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around

"Hi", said a girl.

looking at her Frank recognized her as the one he saw the day before

"My name's Kimberly Hart", continued the girl

"Mine's Frank Vrankesto", replied Frank

"So you are my new neighboor", said Kimberly.

"Guess I am" laughed Frank

"Hey Kimberly", yelled a boy

"Hey Tommy", replied Kimberly.

"How are you today?", asked Tommy

"I'm fine and you?", replied Kimberly

"I'm ok", said Tommy

"Hmmm Tommy I would like you to meet Frank, Frank this is Tommy", said Kimberly

"Happy to meet you", said Tommy extending his hand

"Same here", replied Frank And shook Tommy hand

"So do you want to come with us, I think you're new here, would be fun to have a couple of friend to show you around?"asked Tommy

"Sure", said Frank

"Hmmm that was strange, his watch seems to look a lot like my communicator and the way it flashed when I shook his hand. Could it be?" thought Frank.

That when he met the whole gang, Rocky, Adam, Aïsha and Billy.

That night, he talked a lot with Kimberly. Three of her friends jsut moved out recently. She missed them, and he talked about his and he remarked she has the same watch as Tommy but in pink color. He didn,t give more thoughts about it and enjoyed the night.

Frank started to hang with the gang and remarked that they had all the same watch as his own. One day while he trained with Tommy he dared to ask about the watch and Tommy said it was nothing.

"Ah, I remember, the law of silence that all rangers are submitted to", thought Frank.

On other time he trained with Rocky and Adam, he helped Billy on science projects and opened a computer club in school with him. He watched Kimberly practicing and liekd to talk with Aïsha.

That fateful day, he was walking in a park with the gang when a monster in gold appeared

"So enjoying your free time", replied the Gold monster

"Oh no not now", said Tommy

"Frank get into cover now", said Adam

At that moment putty patrollers appeared behind the gold monster.

"Goldar why always on the bad moment", said Tommy

"Attack patrollers", yelled Goldar.

The putty patrollers dashed towards them. Frank was beating a couple of it in no time but was submerged.

"Tommy we don't have a choice", said Rocky.

"I know but he's there and we can't morph just like this" replied Tommy.

Frank pushed the patrollers away and he was angry

"I dont know who you are Goldie, but I'll be sure to inflict you a lot of pain", said Frank

"And how you intent to do this, human", said Goldar and he kicked Frank to the ground.

Frank got up quickly picked up his morpher in his back pocket, turned to his friend who looked at him

"Well I have no choice", thought Frank

"It's morphing time,

Velociraptor", yelled Frank

Frank came back to the world when he heard a beep of the computer and looked at his clock, decided it was time for sleep since he trained the next day with Tommy.

Sliding under the cover Frank also remembered that Kimberly was coming home the next day.

__

_Warstock: Ahhh a new story started_

_Dark-Link: How impressive_

_Warstock:kick Dark-link out of the window anime style: Shut up you_

_Err... okay please I know this one was crappy and was a lot of reading but the action coming soon I promise pleaseread and review_


	3. Chapter 2: Dream and explications

A New Ranger by Warstock-Leonhart

Chapter 2 : Dream and explications

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Power rangers, I only own the character of Frank.

Frank fell asleep quite quickly and he had dreamed of something strange. The Past was resurfacing, but not his past, he didn't know to who he belongs.

The dream was like this

"_It's morphing' time_"

"_Dragonzord_"

"_Mastodon_"

"_Pterodactyl_"

"_Triceratops_"

"_Saber-Tooth Tiger_"

"_Tyrannosaurus_"

"_Yeah_"

"_We're back and ready to morph into action_", said the Red Ranger

"_The Six will get together to fight evil_", said the Green Ranger

"_And stop Rita_", said the Black one

"_And all her nasty monsters_", said the Blue Ranger

"_From destroying our planet Earth_", said the Yellow Ranger

"_And rule the universe with evil_", said the Pink Ranger

"_Look out Rita, we're not backing out we're the…_", said the Red Ranger

"_Power Rangers_" yelled the gang.

Frank awoke with a start. He recognised Tommy, but he was the Green Ranger. He also saw his beautiful Kimberly and also Billy, but the three others remained a mystery to him. He decided to get up and prepare himself for his training session with Tommy. He also told himself to talk to Tommy about the dream. After having a good breakfast, he washed his dishes and then the bell rang. It was Tommy.

They trained for a couple of hours and when they stopped, Frank told Tommy about his dream

"It was weird, you were in green and I recognised Billy and Kimberly but the three others remain a mystery to me", said frank after telling the dream

"I see", said Tommy. "You dreamed of the time I joined the Rangers. At that time, I had arrived at angel grove and Rita turned me evil against the other Rangers and Jason, the Red Ranger from your dream, with the help of the other rangers deliver me from her evil spell. Then I have lost my power with the green candle. I got them back and I changed from Green to White soon after. That's a bit of the story before you arrived".

"Ok, then who was the two other Rangers?", asked Frank.

"Oh sorry, they were Zack and Trini" answered Tommy

"Ah, ok Kimmie told me about them in the first time I arrived here" said Frank

"Kimmie??" asked Tommy

"oh it's Kimberly, Kimmie is her nickname", said Frank "Did she told you she comes for a visit today?"

"I think she said something to me about that when we last talked on the phone" replied Tommy

"I see", said Frank. "So you want to eat?

"Sure", said Tommy. "I'm hungry

Tititulutiti

Both communicators ringed. Tommy and Frank looked at each other, knowing exactly what that means, trouble is back

"Yes Alpha", said Frank

"Zordon needs you right now", replied the little robot.

"we're on our way", said Tommy

__

Warstock: Ahhh! A little cliff-hanger. Action is coming soon guys. As you can see, I used the 5th episode of the mini-series Green with Evil to do my dream. If I'm wrong in a sentence then told me so I can arrange it, thank you. Please read and review


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle begin

_Ahhh finally the long awaited update of the tome 2 is up. In the last episode, after Frank told Tommy about his dream. Tommy explained the dream and soon after, Alpha called the two ranger to the Power chamber._

Disclaimer : I do not own Power Rangers or anything related to it except Frank.

****

Chapter 3 : An old foe is back

Frank and Tommy teleported to the Power Chamber and the other where already there. the alarm bell was ringing and in the viewing globe appeared their foe

"Oh No not him", thought Frank.

"It's the wizard of deception again!", said Rocky

"I can tell you that if it was him and not the one that he is, I would be jumping of joy", said Frank

"Huh", said Adam

"That wizard isn't the Wizard of Deception", replied Frank

"Yes it is", said Rocky.

"No, Frank is right", said Tommy. "The Wizard of Deception had a red face and his wand was different"

"Yes Tommy, this wizard if more powerful than the wizard of deception, this is the Wizard of Power, a damned wizard who can stole our power if he see a threat in us and if I'm correct, his wand is set on your Power, Zordon which basically our power."

"You're right Frank, I don't remember facing him though", said Zordon.

"Maybe, but the team of your brother Zoltar has and Zoltar is the reason I'm a ranger", said Frank .

"Then you could lead us to an easy victory", said Tommy. "You guys are ready, it's morphin time"

The Rangers were about to connect their Zeo morpher when Frank yelled NO

"Why Frank", said Kat

"Well, he wants power and you're ready to go in there and show him what he wants, merely, Zordon's powers", said Frank. "I'm the only one who can go in there since my power doesn't depend on Zordon unlike all of you"

"How you know that", said Tanya

"Well, the answer is in my past", said Frank

"Then tell us", said Adam.

Frank sighed and started "My power doesn't rely on Zordon's power. My morpher was given to me by Zoltar. Also, my black Zeo crystal came also from Zoltar, but since it's Zordon fuelled the crystal with his power and not Zoltar, the wizard will probably drain my black Zeo ranger power.

"Frank, since you're a zeo ranger, I don't know if your old power will work", said Zordon

"Like I said", said Frank. "My old morpher comes from your brother, so I think I can still morph into my old power so I think it gives you a slight advantage cause it has Zoltar power signature in it. Anyway Billy I think you understood me"

"Yeah I think I understand", replied the genius.

"Now if you have more questions ask Billy, I must go to it", said Frank and teleported.

Frank landed near the wizard.

"It's morphin time

Zeo Ranger 6 Black", yelled Frank

Frank went to see his old foe and looked at him "So wizard come to be defeated by me"

The wizard laughed at him "So there only one I thought you were 5"

"Hmmm, I guess we're six but I was the only one available", said the ranger.

"Then, let make it more simple", said the Wizard. "I'll take your power and it's end"

"If you think it'll be more simple", mocked Frank

"Now you will get it, POWER TAKER", yelled the wizard.

A thick smoke cloud covered Frank as he felt the sensation of losing his power only to feel something bigger coming to him and instead of collapsing like the wizard thought he would, Frank started laughing. When the smoke cleared the wizard was more than surprised

"So wasn't expecting me wizard boy, I think it's time to put an end to your miserable life", said Frank and before the Wizard could react

"It's morphin' time

Velociraptor".

"Ahhh it's good to be back to orange", thought Frank.

"Uh oh", said the wizard

"yeah you can say it again, you're in deep trouble now, cause you know what can happen now", said Frank and after he kicked at the wizard until he heard a distant

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red"

"Shit", thought Frank and then when he saw Tommy he yelled

"Tommy , DON'T"

Tommy kicked the wizard who fell down and looked at Frank through his star-shaped window

"Sorry pal, but this time, I'm fighting with you, I prefer losing my power than to see you hurt", said the Red Ranger

"Well, for losing the power part I can help", said the wizard. "POWER TAKER"

Tommy looked at Frank when he heard a powerful kia

A boy in red jumped and kicked the wizard square in the chest

"Jason???", said Tommy. "Watch out bro, he's strong"

"Be careful Jase", said a girl dressed in pink

"Right", replied Jason and kicked again, this time the wizard caught his foot and sent him flying right into the girl.

"Kimmiiiiiiiiiiiie", yelled Frank. "Tommy get them to the power chamber, NOW!"

Warstock: and that end an another chapter of this tome 2, oh btw I'm working on the tome 1 also, I should be able to get the chapter 1 soon out.

Well like I heard

Transcending history and the world, a tale so souls and sword eternally retold.

Welcome to the new stage of history.

An eye for an eye, a blade for a blade

See ya allz

The One and Only Warstock-Leonhart


	5. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

Disclaimer : I do not own Power Rangers or anything related to it except Frank.

****

Chapter 4 : The Prophecy

"What going on", said Tommy. "How's Frank doing?"

"We don't really know but we sure know that the wizard looks like he's scared", answered Adam.

"And with great reason Rangers", said the loud voice of Zordon.

All rangers looked at Zordon waiting his explanation.

"A very long time ago, way before I was trapped in the time warp and everything, my brother and I came across a prophecy that was kept in a book. I had Alpha hid the book in this chamber on our arrival on Earth.", said Zordon. "Alpha, the book please".

"Ayeyayaya", right here Billy please", said the squeaky voce of Alpha.

Alpha put an immense book into the hands of Billy. You could tell he was very old by the looks of it. Some of the pages detached themselves as Billy searched for the prophecy. Meanwhile all could heard Rocky and Adam as they almost done a play by play of the battle between frank and the Wizard which the last had the advantage.

"Ahhhh found it", exclaimed Billy.

Adam and Rocky stopped and turned to the ex-Ranger. Kimberly and Jason chose this moment to wake from their unconscious state

"Welcome back from the dream world", said Billy.

"Haha very funny Billy", said a groggy Jason sarcasticly

"Ouch my head", said Kimberly. "How he doing"

"Not too bad, not too good", came the answer of the Green Ranger

"I don't like the tone of your voice Froggy. Hmm Jase", said Kimberly.

"Sorry Pinky", said Adam.

"hummm guys, I'd like to know the prophecy", said Tommy

"What prophecy said Jason who suddenly realised he was on Kimberly. "Oops sorry Kim"

"Thanks", replied the petite girl.

Billy then explained real quick what was happening so when it looked like everyone was ready, Billy opened the book again and started

"_Death will be inevitable for the one of the two. frustration will give the good side three partner without power. However the opponent will seem unstoppable. The Power of the dragon will fall in order to bring with the One's special power, the power of the Sun and the Moon, then"_ Oh this part is unreadable and it's finish by". "_the three shall win and restore power to everyone"._

"Okay it doesn't make sense", said Rocky.

"I must agree, the power of the Dragon", said Adam

"Maybe it's the...", started Billy

"Maybe, but he's long gone", snapped Tommy

"Sorry man", said Jason with a smile. "he may be gone but we all know his spirit still lives in your heart".

"I know man", said Tommy.

"FRANK!!", yelled Kimberly, startling everyone.

"It's morphing time

Zeo ranger 3 Blue", said Rocky

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green", continued Adam

They teleported to the battle ground where Frank lays on the floor unconscious.

"What happened?", asked Tommy

"He took a strong hit, is he dead?", worried Kimberly

"Kim, he's a ranger, he won't die so easily"

"Ohh yeah!, that's right", said Kimberly

the Blue and the Green Ranger teleported to Frank's location, picked him up and teleported before the Wizard could use his ability

"Fine, put him in the recovery room", said Billy

"The sensors says the wizard is no longer in Angel Grove", said Alpha.

"Good, we could use the rest", said Tommy

Warstock: well it's finish the 4th chapter of this series

Dark-link: very impressive Warstocky

Warstock: ah shut up Darky. Please all read and review it's help me continue this story faster. To all of you who wondering why this is tome 2, I just decided it could be fun to do a Prequel and a sequel so if something seems unusual all will be explained in the prequel which I will do soon


	6. Chapter 5: Powers are back

**_Chapter 5: Powers are back_**

Back in the recovery chamber, Frank was lying down and quite frankly, was boiling with rage. While in recovery he thought a lot. His nemesis was back and alone he couldn't defeat him and worse, because of his weakness, two friends were down and one lost his powers. He got up as soon as his recovery was complete and opened the door and came face to face with the most adorable person in the world. His girl in Pink, Kimberly Hart.

"Hey strong one", said Kimberly

"Hey", replied Frank. "Sorry to have you worry about me".

"How did you know that", she said surprised

"The question is not how, it why", said Frank. That was his trademark answer to something he didn't know.

"Anyway", said Kimberly. "Why are you so angry Frank? Because you couldn't defeat him".

"He my worst enemy and possibly the worst villain we will ever face.", replied the Orange ranger.

"We're a team Frank and we will find a way", replied the girl.

"Maybe, but now the ball is in our camp with me still having the orange ranger powers. I should be able to harness the power like I did years ago, but can't seem to be able to do it", said Frank.

While saying that they arrived in the main chamber

"That's because it's been a long time since you tapped into your orange power", said Zordon.

"Yeah", continued Billy. "You can compare the power to a car. When it's down you need to boost it and let it run a bit. You have boosted your power in a way by losing the Zeo ranger one. Now you must use it and let it run before it's back at full charge and you received quite a beating by your recovery time".

Frank angriness rose to an awesome point by Billy remarked and the battle ran in its head. He slammed his two fists on the panel of the Power Chamber and everyone jumped (well a floating head can't jump but we'll say it can). Then the Power coin of Frank rose in the air and in a box, the power Coin of the Pterodactyl, the coin of the Tyrannosaurus along with the coin of the Dragon zord came to life and after Alpha opened the moving box, the three power coin flew and made a Half circle around Frank's velociraptor and then the power started to spin and Frank understood. He captured the coin in its hand and a orange shone briefly on the coin then shot up in the air, stopped at around one feet above the coin, then separated in three lights, One pink that hit Kimberly, one red that hit Jason and one green that hit Tommy. Then Frank took back the coin put it in his morpher, placed himself and yelled

"It's morphin time"

Tommy went first and said

"DragonZord, Green ranger Power"

Kimberly followed suit

"Pterodactyl, Pink ranger Power"

Frank seeing as Jason was always last to morph yelled

"Velociraptor, Orange ranger Power"

and then last but not least

"Tyrannosaurus, Red ranger Power".

The four lights shone and then Tommy was back in the green ranger suit, Kimberly in the Pink one, Jason in his red and we already knows for Frank.

"It's weird having the power once again", said Kim.

"You can say that again", added Jason.

"Why green?", said Tommy, surprising everyone.

"Guess my power tapped into the first ranger power you had Tommy", said Frank

"That why you saw the dream last night Frank, you saw the three of us in our first ranger, knowing that probably you'll see them", said Tommy.

"You might be right, but I don't like the sound of that.", said Frank .

At that very instant, the alarm started to ring and the four Rangers looked at each other. The Wizard was back for some action.

"Let me go alone and await my signal to come", said Frank.

"Why not just go there and beat him like he never been before", said Jason.

"Because the wizard wasn't aware of the passing of power, we'll keep a effect of surprise", replied Frank. "And now…"

"Hmm Frank", said Jason

"Yeah", answered the orange ranger

"Can I do it?", asked

"Sure", said Frank.

"And now", said Jason. "Back to action."

Frank teleported in front of the wizard.

"Ahh my dear orange ranger", said the Wizard. "I have a surprise for you."

On that queue, a golden monkey with wings with black feathers and a golden-armored woman who looked like a scorpion appeared on each side of the wizard. Goldar and Scorpina were back. Frank instantly got into a defensive pose.

"Clever Wizard", said Frank. "But you know me, I work usually alone. But now, I'm stronger than before and your two acolytes don't know me that well, except when I kicked their butt. But enough talking about the past and while we're at it. I love my past, and in my past three colors shone brightly besides my dear orange color. Allow me to introduce to you the original Pink, Red and Green Ranger, namely Kimberly, Jason and Tommy."

The three rangers knew that was their signal and teleported to the battle site.

At the sight of the green ranger, Goldar laughed.

"So our little traitor is back in green", said the flying monkey.

"Yeah and ready to kick your butt big time buddy", replied Tommy

"Add some extra red power", added Jason

"So Pinky, you're back to get a thorough beating"

"Only my friends can call me like that", said an angry pink ranger. Kimberly thought out her bow and send five pink energy arrows. Scorpina ducked four of them but the fifth one hit her square in the chest.

"So wizard, this is how you want it.", asked Frank. "4 old rangers are back to take away the three of you. I know all about your tricks wizard. I fighted you before and this time, it's gonna be again me versus you and this time, it's winner takes all."

"Fine, Orange ranger", said the wizard. "Sooner or later, Death will strike you by my hand". After saying that, the wizard disappeared.

"We'll see", said Frank. The 4 rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"Okay guys, Morphing", said Jason. They all demorphed. They looked at each other. The fate of the entire universe lays on four of the most skilled warriors in this world against probably three of the baddest villain that was ever born.

_WarstockL: Oulaou, hey it'sa me Warstock. Well another chapter done and I'll keep taking reviews so see you all soon_


	7. Chapter 6: 1 down 3 to go

Chapter 6: 1 down 3 to go

As they arrived in the power chamber, all four rangers looked thoughtful and with good reason. After a while, Kimberly leaned against Frank just like they used to be in her days as the first Pink Ranger. Frank sensed a lot of stress in her. After all, she did a long travel from Florida, had a fight in a couple of years and even had the Power back, therefore, saving the world was back again. Frank took Kimberly in his arms and led her in a corner. Frank sat down with Kimberly on him. The others eyed the couple with an interest and all smiled when with an impulsion Kimberly kissed Frank liked they used to be. Frank looked up and saw all of the smile then took back his attention to the kiss, his first one since Kimberly departed and was quite enjoying it.

"I still love you madly", whispered the Pink Ranger.

"I still love you too Beautiful", said Frank

Tommy smiled hearing Frank using the old nickname that him, Tommy gave to Kimberly years ago

"Want to do a second try", said Kimberly

"Why not, I don't remember when the first one finished", replied Frank.

Kimberly sighed contently and soon she drifted to sleep. Frank played with her hair and listened to the others a bit before falling asleep too and bringing another dream

* * *

_Zordon: Rangers, with our new friend, come new powers. Use your flute Tommy and bring life to the DragonZord. When he'll combine to the Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber Tooth tiger, a new fighting machine will be at our disposure._

**_Tommy play the Dragonzord music_**

_All Rangers: All right Ah man it's awesome._

_Red Ranger: Look, they coming together_

**_In the distance, the dragonzord is being linked with the 3 others zords._**

Frank stood in his dream and look at the new Megazord in front of him

_Zordon: Rangers, I give you Dragonzord in fighting mode_.

* * *

Frank awoke in a start and made Kimberly jump in surprise too.

"What is it Love?", said Kimberly.

"I don't know Kim, but something told me we will see a kind of new megazord real soon", answered Frank.

The alarm bell started to rang

"All right, it's fighting and morphing time", said Frank while getting up

"DragonZord, Green Ranger Power", said Tommy

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger Power", said Kimberly

"Velociraptor, Orange Ranger Power", said Frank

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger Power", said Jason.

They teleported to where Goldar was creating havoc in the city. At that very moment Scorpina appeared and soon all four rangers were dealing powerful damage. The Wizard appeared behind Frank and stabbed him in the back.

"Frank!", yelled Kimberly.

Frank let out an angry roar and using his raptor sword he slashes the Wizard across the chess. The Wizard smiled and pitched a bomb at Frank. The Wizard then fled the scene of battle being injured. Fortunately, Tommy was there and he kicked the bomb right in Goldar face. The bomb didn't explode upon contact with Goldar but it did when the bomb hit the ground making Goldar and Scorpina grow to the fifty-foot stage. Frank bleeding profusely was teleported to the Power Chamber.

"We need dino-zords powers now", said Jason

Jason and Kimberly jumped into their zord and soon after the mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-tooth tiger show up and they formed the megazord.

"We need Dragonzord power", said Tommy.

Tommy started to play Dragonzord music. The Dragonzord showed his face and Tommy ordered him to shoot the missile on Scorpina while Goldar and Megazord were in a sword duel. Scorpina got hit by the missile, but when the Dragonzord went to attack her with his tail, she replied with her electrical attack, which sent the Dragonzord sprawling on the floor. Soon the Megazord joined him after Goldar seriously slashed him across the Pterodactyl shield. It was then that the Ultrazord showed.

"Mega-Dragonzord Power", said the three remaining ranger

The Dragonzord merged with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-tooth tiger to form the Dragonzord in fighting mode

"Ultrazord, Power-up", they continued

The Ultrazord lowered his head and cannons appeared at his side, then the Megazord with the Dragonzord behind him and then the ultrazord eyes flashed, letting the rangers knows he was ready

"Lock-on and fire", they finished.

All the cannons fired at the same time and hit Goldar and Scorpina square in the chest making them fall backwards and in pain. Goldar then made them disappear in a flash of yellow flames.

After that the rangers disembarked the magnificent zord and they went to their resting place while the rangers went to the Power chamber where Kimberly rushed to Frank side who had his injuries treated by Alpha.

The wizard was pacing back and forth until

"Master my armies are ready to obey yours commands", said the voice

"Fine", said the wizard and then let out a evil laughter.

_Warstock: Who is that mysterious voice and what greater challenge awaits Frank, Kim, Jason and Tommy. Next episode, one of them will lose his/her power. Who will it be?_


	8. Chapter 7: Dreams are sometimes true

**Chapter 7 : Dreams are sometimes true**

**_Last time_**

The wizard was pacing back and forth until

"Master my armies are ready to obey yours commands", said the voice

"Fine", said the wizard and then let out an evil laughter.

**Now**

In the power chamber, Frank was again asleep in the recovery chamber and the dream he had wasn't pleasant.

**Frank's dream**

Red ranger: We came back for the candle

Zordon: I think it's too late rangers, I'm afraid the candle had been extinguished

Green ranger: Then Rita's won

Zordon: With the coin in Jason's hand, the power shall remind safely

Frank looked at the Green ranger who lost his shield and the Dragon Dagger and it appeared on the Red Ranger.

Then he saw the Green ranger flashing and returned and Tommy appeared at his place.

* * *

Frank saw his mind go blank then another image appeared

Frank saw Adam, Rocky and Aïsha and also the original Black, yellow and red ranger morphed

The White ranger hold a weird sword up in the air then a bolt of energy started from Zordon onto the sword making a white section appeared and then a red, yellow and black circle appeared, draining the power from the original Black, Yellow and Red ranger and another that hit Adam, Aïsha and Rocky

Zordon: This sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to 3 new rangers

Again the image disappeared and replaced by another appeared and Frank saw himself and remembered that day

The dream only started when he woke up and saw an angelic face looking at him.

* * *

"What is it Handsome", said Kimberly.

"What do you mean?", asked Frank. He then realized that he was drenched in sweat and by the look on Kimberly face, he had been screaming.

"Well, I heard you scream the name of Tommy and you were thrashing in the bed", answered the petite girl.

"I was only dreaming", said Frank smiling. He didn't want to scare her with the truth that probably, Tommy will lose his powers once again. They arrived in the control room.

"All of you can go, I want to speak with Frank alone", said Zordon.

"What", said Frank.

"All right, Frank join us later at the juice bar.", said Tommy.

They all disappeared and Frank stood there and watched Zordon.

"Frank", said the mighty head. "Something troubling your dreams right?", asked Zordon.

"Yes", said Frank. "It seems I can see what will happen"

"A very useful gift no", inquired the little robot

"Ahh Alpha if only I can't see the good things I only seen the bad thing that will happen.", replied Frank.

"Then", said Zordon. "There is a good chance that this bad thing will happen and the DragonZord coin will be depleted once more right".

"I'm afraid so", said Frank.

The alarm bell started to ring as Frank looked at Zordon.

"Call Kim and Jase but leave Tommy out of it", said Frank

"As you wish", replied the floating head.

"It's morphin time

Velociraptor, Orange ranger power!", yelled Frank.

Frank, in his ranger suit teleported to the battle site where Goldar, Scorpina and the Wizard were. Something was odd and Frank knew when he was hit on the head and he heard a voice he heard only in his nightmare. When he turned they were no one but when he looked at the wizard, he saw the 4th member of their team. Rito Repulsa, the brother of Rita.

"It's morphin time", yelled someone Frank knew

Frank looked at the people who yelled that and feared of what it will see. His fear was justified

"Oh no", whispered Frank.

* * *

_Warstock: This is the chapter 7, the story is going along fine sorry I said someone was going to loose his/her powers. Actually that in the next chapter I'm sorry_

_Dark-link:yeah right you baka_

_Warstock:hit dark-link with Darky sword of darknessshut up grrr_

_Please Read and review_


End file.
